Chemical weed control agents enable more efficient crop production by elimination of competing plant growth. During the past years, there has been an intensified search for herbicides to control unwanted plants.
A number of carbamoyl substituted triazoles are known to be useful as herbicides. For example, Nakayama, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,271 disclose dialkylcarbamoyl triazoles substituted by alkyl-sulfonyl, -sulfinyl and -thio groups as herbicides. No sulfonamido substituted triazoles are disclosed. Brooks, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,626 disclose as herbicides a broad group of 1-disubstitutedcarbamoyl-3-substituted triazoles including 3-alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl alkenylthio and disubstituted 3-sulfonamides. Patel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,831, discloses as a herbicide the single compound 3-benzylsulfonyl-1-diethylcarbamoyl-1,2,4-triazole. McKusick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,131, discloses as insecticides a broad group of 1-carbamoyl-3-substituted-1,2,4-triazoles. No sulfonamido substituted triazoles are disclosed. Derwent Alerting Abstracts Bulletin, Chemical Patents Index, Number 84-092381/15 of Japanese Patent 59-39880 discloses as herbicides a broad group of 1-carbamoyl-3-(substituted benzyl-sulfonyl, -sulfinyl and -thio)-1,2,4-triazoles. No sulfonamido substituted triazoles are disclosed. Thus, none of this art suggest the specific class of sulfonamido substituted triazoles of the present invention.